The Wolfe Beauchamp family
by casey.robinson.520
Summary: Bernie's daughter moves down to be closer to her family and starts working at Holby ED like any other person Rebecca has problems of her own that all seem to have started at the ED
1. Chapter 1

"I am so sorry, I got here as soon as I could" Rebecca gave her mother a kiss on the cheek who was laid in bed.

"It's fine everything is under control right doctor March?" Bernie smiled at Zosia.

"So it took you three days to get down here did it?" Marcus look rather angry at his daughter.

"We're just getting ready to discharge you're mother now" Zosia could already sense the tension between the young lady and her father so she decided to leave them to it.

"You know full well what work is like especially the backlog in ED" all Rebecca cared about was her mother and making her proud for some reason she never clicked with her father.

"You're here now don't worry about it anyway how's peanut doing" Bernie looked proudly down at her daughters stomach.

"Do you have to call it that but it's all good, are you coming home with me tonight?" Rebecca placed one hand on her bump and sat besides her mother.

"And where exactly would home be she can't travel all the way to Scotland" Marcus took pleasure in his attitude towards Rebecca.

"No actually I've got a house down here now and I've got a job in Holby ED, so that I can be closer to home" Rebecca smirked at her father and felt as if she'd got one over him.

"I'm still here you know and I can answer for myself, that would be lovely thank you and congratulations on the new job when do you start?"

"Tomorrow but I think I might go down and find Mrs Beauchamp now whilst I'm here"

"Mrs Beauchamp?" Bernie looked at Marcus worried how much Rebecca knew.

"Yeah my new boss apparently she's a right feisty one, are you ok mum you've gone a bit pale?"

"I'm fine love could you get some coffee?" Rebecca nodded at her mum and left the room.

"What if she know?" Bernie's hand began to shake in fear.

"She won't know anything not if we don't tell her, so this is what gets you worried you're in the bloody army and the one thing that you care about more is her."

"She's our daughter of course I care about her as much as I do for you and Toby"

"She is not our daughter" Marcus stormed out passing Rebecca on the way.

"You two had another argument, what was it about this time?" Louise placed the coffees on the table and proceeded to pack her mothers belongings.

"It doesn't matter, shall we just go home to yours?" Bernie got up, walked over to her daughter toke her arm for support.

"Mum I am sorry you know for taking so long to get here" Bernie was saying goodbye and thank you to the exceptional safe at Holby.

"Er hello I'm In the army I've missed many things so you turning up when you did is fine" the women walked out of Holby hospital with smiles on their faces as mother and daughter were reunited all be it in circumstances that weren't great but they were back together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you're going to be ok? I can ring work and tell them I can't go in just yet" Rebecca helped her mother over to the sofa after breakfast.

"No you will not and that's an order" Bernie teased her youngest.

"Oi you're not in the army now, make sure that you ring me if you need anything" Rebecca kissed her mother and grabbed her coat ready to set off for Holby ED.

"I'm your mother I can still boss you about and your brother said he was coming round later to see me so be gone with you before you're late"

Just as Rebecca got into her car her phone began to rang. "Yes mother, I've just got in the car what's wrong"

"You know for a surgeon you're an awfully big worrier and I just wanted to tell you that I love you"

"You tell me that everyday but I love you 2"

"That's because my love grows for you every single day, don't worry I'll let you go now see you when you get Home"

Rebecca pulled up at the ED and was greeted with smiles from her new work mates as she got out the car however she did not walk in straight away instead she stood outside looking up at the tall building in front of her and said to herself "it doesn't matter if they don't like, it matters that I stay true to myself." After encouraging herself she strolled in with the sound of her 5 inch heels in her ears.

"Can I help you?" Lofty called out from behind Rebecca.

"Oh yes I'm looking for Mrs Beauchamp, I'm the new consultant" Rebecca's nerves began to settle.

"I'll show you the way to her office, did you have that when she interviewed you?" Lofty nodded toward Rebecca's bump.

"Urm no it just sort of happened you know" as they walked Rebecca was looking around the ED well as much as she could see of it?

"No I don't really" lofty got confused as per usual however could see that she wasn't really interested in making small talk.

"I am so sorry I'm being rude, let's start again I'm Rebecca Wolfe and you are?" Rebecca smiled at lofty as she apologised.

"I'm senior staff nurse Chiltern but everyone calls me lofty, ar there's Mrs Beauchamp"

"Well it was nice to meet you lofty thank you for helping me" Rebecca knocked on the office door as she said her goodbyes go lofty.

"Come in" Connie shouted.

"Hello so where do I get started?" Rebecca looked rather excited about her new job even if she was doing exactly the same as what she was doing in Scotland.

"Well I'll call the team round and introduce you then we'll go from there"

"Everyone this is our new consultant Rebecca Wolfe, I'm sure you'll all do your best to help her fit in" Connie decided to make sure the staff knew that what happened to Alicia would not be making a return.

Whilst Connie was given the staff a pep talk max and Zoe had a strange feeling about Rebecca.

"Is it me or do they look very similar?" Max whispered to Zoe.

"No you're right, she could be her daughter if we didn't know Connie" Zoe laughed at the thought

"Sorry Dr Hanna is there something you'd like to share with us" Connie glared at Zoe.

"No I err just had something in my throat"

"Right well then you'd best get back to work then" Connie dismissed the group meeting and sent Rebecca on her way.

"Alright queen B how's my sweet cheeks doing" Jacob placed his arms around connie waist.

"What did I tell you about calling me that" Connie slapped Jacob playfully.

"Oh you weren't complaining last night"

"Right back to work staff nurse masters" Connie walked off back to her office whilst trying to his the fact that Jacob had made her blush.

"Mrs Beauchamp can I have a word please?" Rebecca called over as Connie had caught her eye.

"What's the problem?" Connie turned around on her heels

"Oh nothing I just wanted to let you know that as soon as this thing has popped out I'll be back to work straight away" Rebecca began to look through her next patients notes.

"Step into my office please miss Wolfe" Connie gestured towards her office door.

"You know that you can take maternity leave" Connie had a feeling she knew exactly who miss Wolfe was but couldn't know for sure.

"No it's fine, the pregnancy wasn't planned and I don't intend in sitting around at home with it sorry the baby whatever I should being call the foetus" Rebecca stumbled across her words as she began to think about her life when the baby came along.

"Well you know where am I if you change your mind, so what do your parents do?" Connie was keen to find out as much as she could about the new consultant.

"My mums a surgeon she worked on the front line but she's had an accident you don't need to hear about that and my father is also a surgeon"

"So it runs in the family medical work" Connie raised her left eyebrow.

"Yes apart from my brother, he's a lawyer My mum always said he was a strange child"

"Right well I'll let you get back to work, call me if you need me" Rebecca get up and walk back to her notes.

"Rebecca could I borrow you for a second" cal walked alongside her.

"Sure how can I help?" Rebecca flashed her smile at cal making him rather weak at the knees.

"Well there's this patient, I can't seem to find anything wrong with him and join me for a drink after work?" Cal bit his lip in an attempt to look seductive.

"Well Dr Knight I'll let you into a secret this is a hospital so there will be patient, shall we go talk to this patient of yours?"

"Hello Mr Atkins this is Miss Wolfe she's just going to do a few checks if that's ok with you" Cal stood by the bed admiring Rebecca as she greeted the old man.

"Can't do you job properly boy is that it"

"Oh no sir i can personally assure you that Dr Knight is brilliant at his job, it's just all your tests have come back perfectly fine so it looks like we can discharge you" Rebecca saw how disheartened the elderly man looked as soon as she mentioned he could go home.

"We used to have proper doctors in my day not those that are barely out of nappies, well if you're sure doctor"

"Is there someone I can call to come and collect you?" Cal tried his best to concentrate on his work rather than his love life.

"No It's just me now by myself"

"Here's the number for a great community centre, they have people just like you who live alone so you can give them a call if you like" Rebecca and Cal made sure that their patient got to reception ok.

"Noel could you call a taxi for Mr Atkins please and he's not leave until it arrives, oh and Cal mines a very large red wine thanks" Rebecca fluttered her eyelashes at Cal but he just stood there looking confused.

"Joke, I'll just grab my things and then we can go" Rebecca walked passed where she had spent most of her day working and beamed with pride at her new job.

It seemed that Rebecca had fitted in quite nicely with the rest of the staffs she walked to the pub with Robyn, Ethan, lofty and Cal.

"Toby what are you doing here?" Rebecca called out as she saw her mum and her brother sat outside the ED waiting.

"Well mum wanted to see you after your first day so she demanded me to bring her" Rebecca gave Toby a long hug.

"I've not seen you in ages, oh err these are my work colleagues guys this my mum and my brother we we're just going for a drink" Rebecca pointed to the pub over the road.

"Mrs Wolfe would you and your son care to join us" Cal made sure that he made a good first impression of Rebecca's mother as he wanted Rebecca to stick around for a while.

"Yes I think we shall thank you" just as they all turned to walk to the pub Bernie caught sight of Connie coming out of the ED with Jacob and the two feisty women glared at one another.

"Do you know her?" Jacob could see that connie's attention was no longer with him.

"You could say that"

"Well you can tell me over dinner" Jacob kissed Connie, took her hand and lead her to her car.

"Mum come on there's a large gin and tonic with your name on it" Rebecca called out to Bernie.

"Don't tease me or I'll put a large glass of red in front of you" Bernie laughed and joined the rest of them on their walk to the pub


	3. Chapter 3

The pub.

Cal and Rebecca went to the bar to get drinks whilst the others went to sit down.

"Why did you call my mum Mrs Wolfe" Rebecca couldn't help but laugh at Cal.

"What I was being polite" he nudged Rebecca in an attempt to stop her laughing at him.

"Ok ok I'm sorry but for future reference its Bernie, anyway do you enjoy a challenge when it comes to women or are you just an idiot?" Rebecca stood smirking at the charming young man in front of her.

"What do you mean?" For Cal getting women into bed wasn't exactly a challenge.

"Well I'm 7 months pregnant and there's a high chance that I'm with the father but you seemed happy enough to ignore that, started flirting and then you ask me out for a drink"

"Is this your way of telling me that you are in actual fact engaged or something" Cal began to looked increasingly worried at which again led to Rebecca to laugh at him.

"Your face is a picture, no I'm not with the father" before Rebecca could finish telling Cal about the father of her baby she heard a familiar voice behind her.

Rebecca slowly turned around hoping that she was some how wrong, unfortunately she was absolutely spot on.

"Cal can you take the drinks over I'll be back in a minute" Rebecca stormed out of the pub being closely followed by the man in a leather jacket.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Rebecca screamed.

"Keep your voice down will ya, i work at the hospital what's it to you? anyway you said you were here on a visit" The man dragged Rebecca over to alley way Incase anyone saw them together.

"Well you left me a little present from our night together so I moved back here,I can't believe this I don't even know your name" tears started to roll down the young woman's face as she started to panic.

"You're not saying that that's mine" he stood looking at the bump. "And err its Ian by the way"

"We're just going to have to avoid each other, don't worry your dirty little secret is safe with me" Rebecca barged past Ian and made her way back into the pub

"You alright love?" Bernie could tell that she'd been crying.

"Course I am why wouldn't I be" Rebecca winked at her mother as she knew her mother could see right through her but always insisted on putting on a brave face

"So what was the army like?" Lofty was intrigued as he'd always wanted to be in the army when he was a teenager.

"A major adrenaline rush, they've asked me to go back for another 10 years so as soon as I'm on feet I'll be off again" truth is she hated leaving her kids but the army became like home she didn't know what to do with herself when she was on leave.

"Charming I move down here to be closer to ya and you can't wait to leave" the sarcasm made the group chuckle.

"There's a job actually that you might be interested on Keller ward, that means you and Rebecca can stick around for a while" Cal looked straight at Rebecca and smirked, Bernie knew exactly what his intensions were.

"Right we'd best be going" Rebecca checked her watch and put her coat on.

"But you've only just got here and you've not finished your drink" Cal was keen for Rebecca to stay.

"Well I've got things to do, come on mum" Rebecca downed the rest of her drink, gave Cal a peck on the cheek and helped her mum up whilst Toby went to bring her car to the door. "I'll see you at work tomorrow" she shouted back as they were leaving the pub.

As they pulled up outside the house Bernie noticed that Rebecca was close to tears.

"Toby love why don't you go in and stick the kettle on" Bernie passed Toby the keys and switched the radio off.

"Now are you going to tell me what's happened or do I have to drag it out of you?" Bernie turned to her daughter with a concerned look on her face.

"Mum I'm fine, I think I just need an early night" Rebecca smiled at her mother before making her move into the house fast so that her mother wouldn't continue to question her.

"I guess you're staying here tonight right Toby?" If she was honest Rebecca was glad of the company Holby wasn't anything like she remembered and was a long way from Scotland.

"If you don't mind, I can make the bed up in a bit?" Toby helped himself to a beer from the fridge and climbed over the sofa to get to the right position in front of the television.

"Charming I see law school hasn't improved your manners" Bernie teased her son and chuckled."I'll make the bed up for you, seen as you're busy watching football" Bernie made her way upstairs to the spare room.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca quickly made her way to the ED after spotting an ambulance pulling up.

"Rebecca there you are" Rita walked towards her with a bunch of files.

"Are they all mine? You shouldn't have" she grinned at Rita and toke the files, just as Ian came rushing through the door with a new patient.

"This one is all yours as well Becca, Lily's ill so you get her patients" Rita could barely concentrate

"It's Rebecca never call me Becca again, ok so what have we got here?" Trying her best to stay professional.

"This is Claire 45 she's had 5 of morphine and is still complaining of chest pains" Ian and Dixie handed over to the ED staff.

"We need to talk about our options and what we are going to do" Ian whispered to Rebecca.

"Not now" Rebecca snapped back at Ian and continued with the patient.

"Rita could you just finish up here and then we can move her to Darwin" Rita nodded at Rebecca and Rebecca made her way to the ambulance station.

"Alright you've got 20 minutes"' bargaining in and sitting opposite Ian, Rebecca made her actions pretty clear that she wasn't really interested.

"Well it's our baby, I want to support you and that, know what options I've.. We've got" Ian placed his hand on top of Rebecca's.

"Well it's far too late for a termination and as far as I'm concerned it's my baby" she removed her hands from the table as she started to tense up.

"I'm not just going to let you do this by yourself, do you know what it is?" Ian was trying his best to make it clear that he'll be 100% involved regardless of what Rebecca wanted.

"I'm not fussed about what it is, but if you're serious about being involved you may want to tell that blondie of yours".

A shocked Ian stumbled across his words. "Don't... err... don't say anything to her just yet ayy, I'm not sure if I want us, me and Rita I mean we're not serious"

"Right well I'd better get back to work." Feeling slightly sorry for Rita who was clearly head over heels for Ian made her excuses to leave.

"Oh and for the record Ian I am not the slightest bit interested in your love life" with the last dig at Ian she waltzed out of the ambulance station.

LATER THE SAME DAY.

Rebecca made her way into her mothers room after getting changed." Mum are you asleep?" She whispered rather loudly.

"If I was then I'm certainly not now" Bernie propped herself up against the headrest and pulled the duvet back to signal Rebecca's invitation to her bed.

Rebecca climbed into her mothers bed and laid her head on Bernie's chest with her arms wrapped around her waist." Sorry and I'm sorry about yesterday"

"Hey you've got nothing to be sorry about, just tell me what's going on you never know I might be able to help" Bernie played with Rebecca's long brunette locks

"Do you remember when I had the interview at the ED and I didn't come back home that night?"

"I think so and your dad had ago at you about being an adult not a teenager anymore"

"Yeah that's the one. Well I spent the night with someone" just thinking about Ian and the baby upset Rebecca.

"Ah and I'm guessing he's the father, the chances of you running into him are very slim" all Bernie wanted was for Rebecca to be happy and she knew that having a baby was not something she didn't want.

"He's a paramedic" by this point Rebecca was in floods of tears.

Bernie wiped the tears falling down Rebecca smooth cheeks. "Does he know about the baby?"

It was as if the baby knew when it was being spoken about as it started to make Rebecca uncomfortable. "Yep, he says he wants to help. He even asked me what sex it is, God I've not even thought about that, I've not bought it anything yet I'm 7 months pregnant and I've done nothing but ignore it" Rebecca laughed. She wasn't ready to become a mother, she was still the last one to leave at a party and a career chaser. Even though she's a doctor she hasn't the first idea of bringing up a child.

"You've still got time, Everyone is different you never know you might be a natural, we'll do it together no matter what happens" Bernie put her hand on the bump.

"Is that a promise? There's a nurse in the ED who's roughly as far gone as I am and every time she speaks about the baby her eyes light up, as if there's nothing else in the world. Anyway I'd better let you rest big day for you tomorrow" Rebecca got up from the bed and kissed her mother goodnight.

"Don't you worry about me, purely routine first day at the new job and I'd smash it just like you have" Bernie looked rather smug.

"Oh yeah what was it you used to tell us? "Confidence is not 'they will like me' Confidence is 'I'll be fine if they don't'"

Bernie watched her daughter leave and shouted "Exactly, goodnight love"


	5. Chapter 5

"Morning sweetheart" Bernie greeted her daughter with a kiss, who was making them breakfast.

"Morning mum, sit down I've made your favourite" Rebecca nodded her head toward the island/breakfast table in her large kitchen.

"You don't have to keep looking after me, you know I'm better now" Bernie placed two glasses of orange juice on the table before she settled down to wait for her breakfast.

"I know I just like having you around, have you spoken to Marcus since you've been discharged?" Rebecca carried the waffles over and tried to avoid eye contact As she touch on a very complicated subject.

"I wish you wouldn't call him that but we've spoken and I'm going back to the house when he's back from Birmingham, so you can stop worrying about us ok" Bernie tucked into the waffles before she said anything she regretted.

"So you're going back then" Rebecca raised her eyebrows and sipped her drink.

"I care about your dad very much and you can always move back home when you've had the baby" talking about her feelings had never really been Bernie's thing.

"But you don't love him, fancy meeting me for lunch?" Rebecca wasn't looking for an argument but couldn't understand why Bernie would want to go back to someone like Marcus.

"Yeah Ill come and get you when it's not busy" they finished the rest of their breakfast in silence.

"Oh shit, I've got to go I'm going to be late" Rebecca grabbed her bags, kissed Bernie on the cheek and ran for the door.

Making her way into the ED Rebeca was greeted with the noise coming from a stag party waiting in reception as she noticed a teenage girl with a baby.

"Noel what on earth is going on!" Rebecca grab some files from the side.

"Oh Rebecca I can assure you it's being sorted" Noel stuttered.

Rebecca wasn't really interested which was noticed by Noel as he watched her climb on the desk.

Rebecca whistled and shouted "lads this isn't a nightclub if there's nothing wrong with you then bugger off home". Connie watched as Cal helped Rebecca down from the desk, it seemed Connie could see herself in Rebecca a lot more every time she saw her.

"Should you really be climbing on desk so heavily pregnant?" Cal looked impressed with Rebecca.

"I'll go around climbing on what I like thanks" Rebecca winked at Cal

"Can you sort that girl out please the baby shouldn't be around this lot" Rebecca nodded towards the girl sat near the lads.

"Anything for you sweetheart" Cal grinned.

"Boss will do fine" Rebecca turned on her heals to see Ian waiting by the desk for her.

"Have you got a sec" Ian grabbed her arm and pulled her over to Charlie's office.

"Do you mind, what do you want now" Rebecca leant against the desk and placed a hand on her bump.

"I'm going to call it a day with Rita, I want to focus on you and the baby" Ian got closer to Rebecca and without thinking placed a hand on her bump.

"You can't put it on me because you've decided that you don't want be blondie anymore and I'd prefer it if you didn't get that close" Rebecca looked up at Ian as he joked

"You weren't that fussed 7 months ago" Ian leant in to kiss Rebecca but they were interrupted by a knock at the door as Ian quickly moved away.

"Sorry to interrupt but can I borrow you it's about the baby" Cal popped his head in the door.

"Sure I'll be there in a minute" Rebecca smiled at cal and got up from the desk.

"Ian I'll drop some scan photos off tomorrow if you like" Ian nodded as Rebecca made her way out.

"Right what's up?" Rebecca toke the file from cal and started reading his notes.

"So 6 month old Betsy has pneumonia, mum is 15 and grandparents have just turned up however something isn't right with the step dad she flinches every time he touches her" Cal looked over Rebecca's shoulder at the cubicle where Betsy was.

"And you needed me because..." Rebecca frowned at Cal as she was slightly confused.

"Well I think he's Betsy father and I want you to talk to the mother for me she's gone outside for some fresh air, I'll keep an eye on him" Cal wasn't very good with talking to patients about their problems so thought it was best coming from another mother.

"I'm not a social worker, but I'll see what I can do" Rebecca handed back the file and made her way to find the young girl.

"It's Betsy's mum isn't it" Rebecca sat herself by the young girl who appeared to have been crying

"It's Louise, is Betsy ok?" She questioned.

"Yeah she's going to be fine, they'll be taking her up to the ward soon, so how's motherhood treating you?" Rebecca made sure she didn't look at the young girl to ensure she didn't put pressure on her.

"They look after Betsy I get my life back, how far gone are you?" The girl looked at Rebecca's bump.

"And you're ok with that, urm I'm 7 months" Rebecca placed a hand on her bump an noticed that Louise had started crying.

"Do you want your baby?" Louise muttered.

"If I'm being honest no, but you're not really meant to say that are you. Louise who's Betsy father?" At this point Louise seemed to have no control over her emotions.

"Please don't say anything, they'll take her away from me. My mum can't find out" Rebecca put her arm around Louise's shoulder.

"It's going to be fine, I promise let's go back inside and see what's going on yeah" they both got up and made their way to Betsy's cubicle.

"I need you both to wait in the relatives room whilst I sort the paper work out with Louise and mrs Walker if that's ok" Rebecca looked directly at Louise's stepdad.

"No no it's fine I can stay" Mr Walker seemed unnerved or unaware that Rebecca knew exactly what he'd done.

"Well then if you'd like to come with me so that we can confirm your address and some other details" Rebecca gestured for Mr Walker to walk with her to the office.

Cal whispered in Rebecca's ear "do you want me to deal with him?"

"No I'll be fine just phone the police and I would love a large coffee" Rebecca half smiles at Cal at which point he could tell she was too tired to deal with much else that day.

Cal and Rebecca watched as police officers arrested Mr Walker and saw reality hit as Louise's mum realised what had actually been happening.

"Thank you" Rebecca said, sat on the edge of the desk as Cal turned towards her.

"What for? I was just doing my job" cal smirked.

"For being you, if you hadn't have noticed then she'd have been sent home with him" just as Rebecca finished her sentence she cried out in pain and grabbed her bump.

"What's wrong?" Cal panicked.

"It's probably just cramp, ill be fine" Rebecca wrapped her arms around Cal's neck and gently placed a kiss on his lips which lead to Cal locking lips with Rebecca just as Bernie walked into the office.

"Cal it's nice to see you again" Bernie slammed the door to make him jump.

"Bernie, how are you?" Cal looked very smug after moving away from Rebecca.

"I'm great thank you, are you ok to go for lunch now" Bernie turned towards Rebecca.

"I've just got finish off this case and.." Cal interrupted with "you go I'll deal with it"


End file.
